The present invention is particularly but not exclusively designed for use with combines. A typical combine includes a header assembly connected to a forward end of a feeder assembly. The header assembly cuts and moves crop materials toward the feeder assembly which transfers the crop materials to a suitable threshing assembly on the combine. To facilitate transportation of the combine and proper positioning of the header assembly relative to changing ground contours, the feeder assembly and header assembly are elevationally movable in unison about a pivotal connection whereat a rear end of the feeder assembly is connected to the frame of the combine.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, both the header assembly and feeder assembly are comprised of a plurality of structural components which combine together to move the crop materials toward the threshing assembly on the combine. The header assembly normally comprises a reel, a cutting mechanism, a housing for mounting the reel and curing mechanism and an elongated auger spaced rearwardly of the reel and cutting mechanism for consolidating the crop inwardly toward a discharge opening defined by the housing of the header assembly. The feeder assembly typically includes a housing which envelopes a conveyor assembly. A typical conveyor assembly for a combine feeder assembly includes front and rear rotary members, about which a chain and slat conveyor is entrained. A lift mechanism including a linearly distendable driver is typically connected between the feeder assembly housing and the frame of the combine for elevationally positioning the feeder assembly and header assembly relative to the frame of the combine.
Different header assembly designs, which vary significantly in width and weight, are used on combines depending upon the crop and depending upon land conditions. Moreover, when the combine is initially assembled in the factory or disassembled for field service activity, it is common practice to detach the feeder/header assembly combination from the frame of the combine. It is advantageous, therefore, for the feeder assembly to be connected to the combine frame in a manner permitting the feeder/header assembly to be connected and disconnected from the combine frame in a relatively short period of time.
A rear end of the feeder assembly is conventionally connected to the combine frame as with pivot pins which define the pivot axis for the feeder assembly. Apertured bracket assemblies provided on opposite sides of the feeder assembly are typically used to connect the feeder assembly to the frame of the combine. The apertures on the feeder assembly bracket assemblies must be aligned both vertically and horizontally relative to apertures on the combine frame before the feeder assembly can be coupled to the combine frame. As will be appreciated, considerable time, effort and exertion is required on the part of the operator to effect connection of the feeder assembly to the combine frame. The unwieldy size and excessive weight of the feeder/header assembly combination further exacerbates the alignment problems associated with connection of the feeder assembly to the combine frame.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a coupling assembly which readily permits connection and disconnection of the feeder assembly to the combine frame in a manner reducing the amount of time, effort and exertion required by the operator to connect the feeder assembly to the combine frame.